bombermanfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Togepikachu
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bomberman wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Bomberman Generation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sannse (Talk) 14:20, February 3, 2010 Hello, This wiki could be classified as "dead" even when I first came here. There is activity but it's mostly disorganized. "Karabon" is the direct Romanization of the original Japanese. Sometimes they're called "Charaboms" or something else but they're all just different takes on the same name. I haven't messed with anything to do with Karabons on this wiki so I don't really know what kind of information is here and how accurate or organized it is. Karabons have been around since at least Bomberman MAX Red/Blue versions for the GBC. The Karabon "Pommy" first appeared in Bomberman 64: The Second Attack, but I don't think he was technically called a Karabon then, and he was the only one of his kind in the game. I haven't been dealing with this wiki for a while but there's certainly a whole lot of work to be done on it... When I get back to this I'm planning on working on content for each game individually, starting with Super Bomberman 3 because I've already got a lot of information to work with. Feel free to contribute as you see fit. Plasma Bomber 19:45, February 3, 2010 (UTC) I'm not really an administrative power here, and since it's an open wiki, you don't really need permission to do anything like that. I myself added the Enemy Characters and Items categories, maybe some of the others, I can't remember. I also made the Character and Item templates. Go ahead and enhance the site however you'd like. Plasma Bomber 18:17, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Deletion Template Well, again, I don't have the administrative ability to do something like that (not sure if you missed my last response...?). Just don't worry about the image, it's not really big and it might get cleaned up later. I don't believe that there is a template for deletion, so that would probably be a good thing to add. Thanks for taking interest in the wiki! Plasma Bomber 20:18, March 31, 2010 (UTC) Karabon page and template It looks really good! Plasma Bomber 21:00, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Karabon Template Sorry, guess I missed the last message somehow. Ok, I fixed it up a bit, and added a help section in the template's page. Check out the new template. If you ever need to add any more attributes (I can't recall any Karabons that had four attributes though), you can just copy the last two lines of the template: }| ( })}} paste them underneath the original lines, and of course change the three 7's to 8's. But really I pasted this here to show you something. To make optional fields on this wiki, all you need is a simple if statement. The form goes as follows: }| Enter stuff that should happen on this line, and end it with }} So in the code for the BTStats template, we check if anything has been entered into the field "7", which is reserved for the third Karabon attribute. If something has been entered there, we execute the line of code that occurs after the "|", which is the line below the "if". Let's look at that line. First, I put the tag here, so that it won't mess with the line spacing in whatever page it is implemented in, but it will still make this line appear below the previous attribute. The tags are for padding; that is only there so that the elements line up with each other (check the revised Karabon list page to see what I mean). Then we have your piece of code, which I of course don't need to explain. After that, I put another } tag in between parenthesis. This makes whatever the user entered into the original "7" field (say, Electric, which completes the image tag) also appear as text in between the parenthesis after the icon. So the user only has to enter the attribute name into the template, and won't have to bother with the name in parenthesis. Also, when using optional fields, always make sure to leave the field blank after the "|". Don't put anything default like "00" or "Electric" in there, or else it won't be optional anymore. Hope this helps! Plasma Bomber 15:56, August 21, 2010 (UTC) Editing stuff About the tag... If it were to be placed after the line of code, then if, say there were two attributes in a Karabon's entry, there would be an extra line of spacing below the entry, no matter what. By placing the tag before the line of code, we move the next line down without interfering with whatever may come below it. About the if statement, yes, I do believe that the pipe is necessary. About chocolate cake... Anybody who doesn't like chocolate cake is either lying or allergic. :P People! And by people I mean Plasma Bomber... I'll be off for some time - promise I'll finish the Karabons page when I've done my exams. There isn't much chance I'll notice anything here until... December. Thanks, and sorry Plasma. Have no fear! ( ) Lighdar is here! 11:40, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Hello, Togepikachu. Whats up? Future Beetle BTStats Template Revised Sorry if I'm a little bit late! Anyway, I revised the BTStats Template. It inserts the "Max Stats" and "Ability" headlines automatically, but the "Location" headline is left out, so you still need to put that in manually. That's simply for convenience purposes; if we made the template put in the "Location" headline then all of the text in the "Location" section would have to be included in the template as a field, which could potentially look sloppy in editing... unless there is some other way around this that I'm missing. Also, an extra field has been added to include HP. Because none of the Karabons on the page have HP stats up yet, I made it an optional field, so it won't show up until a value is in place. It's the last field. If the Karabon in question doesn't have three elements, then just leave empty fields (ex. for Pommy, there are two blank fields before the final value), but you probably would have realized that anyway. I just left the title as "Max Stats" because I think it looks cleaner that way... if you want to change it you can experiment around a bit. About Karabon max HP stats: I'm sure there are guides out there that have those stats. Also: }| ( })|}} This is exactly the same as before, except that I added the last part, with the nowiki tags after a pipe. You can sort of view this whole thing as being separated into segments by the pipes: }|Text that displays when something has been entered|Text that displays when nothing has been entered}} The nowiki tags make it so that if nothing has been entered, nothing appears. Without them, it was registering another blank line, which made all that extra spacing at the end where the unused elements would have been. Also a little bit of extra space at the end of the entire chunk of code. In short, some stupid oversights I made. Anyway, keep on doin' what you're doin'! I'll try and make some time to add stuff. Plasma Bomber 05:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandal Sadly, I no longer have time to edit here, so I revoked my admin rights. But thanks for bringing this up to my attention. If you need any more assistance, I will try to get back to you. For now, please use VSTF wiki for vandalism/spam/etc. problems if there are no active administrators for the past week. Karabons Hello. I see that you've already begun making individual Karabon pages - I believe that that's a great idea, since many of them make multiple appearances anyway. I also saw how you dealt with that vandal earlier. Thank you for doing that. I must apologize for my absence. I've had quite a rough year so far, but it was rather irresponsible of me to leave the wiki alone for so long. I'll try to be more watchful. Plasma Bomber (talk) 17:33, October 13, 2013 (UTC)